El secreto de la primera generación Vongola
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: Giotto tenia una pequeña hermana que junto a sus amigas habían echo un escuadrón para proteger la espalda de los guardianes de Vongola, ellas también poseían sus propios anillos y no solo eso, ellas también tenían sus propias tipos de flamas, desafortunadamente al no encontrar sucesores, borran su existencia por precaución y ahora generaciones después aparecen sus sucesoras pero...
1. Chapter 1

Lo se, lo se T.T no debería estar subiendo otro fic con tantos que no eh actualizado, lo siento- se arrodilla pero les prometo que dentro de poco estaré libre y subiré un capitulo de cada uno de mis fics, incluso si muero en el intento (lo cual espero no me deseen porque no podría seguir actualizando) bueno sin mas les dejo aquí el nuevo capitulo XD

KHR no me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano, solo la trama me pertenece como algunos personajes occ.

Introducción:

Cuando la primera generación de los vongola vivía, además de los guardianes que se conocían, existían otros guardianes, todos era mujeres, y eran conocidas como las guardianas de la noche, eran la guardiana de la nieve, el tornado, la luna, la estrella, la noche, el cometa y el ciclón. Los anillos que poseían también serian heredados como los demás anillos, desafortunadamente, las guardianas nunca encontraron algún sucesor, ya que nadie poseía la misma flama, como los anillos nunca fueron heredados, las guardianas los escondieron, esperando que algún día pudiera parecer unos dignos herederos de ellos, al ser escondidos y para que no cayeran en malas manos, los propios anillos borraron la existencia de sus antiguas dueñas y sobre su propia existencia, los siglos pasaron y los anillos no podían sentir ah alguien que naciera con su flama, ni en el mundo en que se encontraban como en ninguno otro, diez generaciones han pasado y los anillos encontraron chicas que tenía sus atributos, así que las trajeron de un mundo diferente ah su mundo, ellas serian las nuevas guardianas y quienes se encargarían de velar por vongola, aunque el elegir a quien proteger seria la decisión de cada guardiana.

Ellas son un escuadrón de vongola, ellas son parecidas al escuadrón de varia, pero ellas eran mas como sus protectoras, ellas no son obligadas a realizar misiones de asesinato como varia, solo si vongola era el atacado directamente, ellas habían decidido ser sus ángeles guardianes, oh ese había sido el pensamiento y el propósito de las primeras guardianas, pero tal vez pueda cambiar con sus nuevas sucesoras, pero su existencia todavía no es conocida por Vongola, pues en la primera generación, para que los anillos no fueran robados su existencia fue borrada para guardar el orden, por lo que su escuadrón fue borrado de la historia de vongola, ya en la décima vuelven a parecer nuevas guardianas, ellas se encargan en si del bienestar de vongola, pero el deseo de las primeras guardianas podrá ser respetado o su poder será usado de otra forma por la segunda generación de las guardianas de la noche…solo el tiempo lo dirá.

~Y aquí es donde todo comienza~

El viento soplaba con fuerza, los arboles crujían, dándole un aspecto tenebroso al bosque, la luna se encontraba oculta entre las nubes, pero las estrellas ayudaban a que no todo fuera oscuridad, ayudando a cualquier pobre alma a recorrer su camino regreso a casa, dentro de aquel tenebroso lugar, en una parte clara, donde las sombras eran restringidas por la poca luz de la luna, se encontraba una chica, ella había ido ahí para poder despejar sus pensamientos.

La chica era pelinegra, sus ojos eran de un profundo carmesí, pero su mirada no mostraba maldad, eran serenos y cálidos, ella no aparentaba mas de 25, ella miraba el cielo estrellado, se encontraba acostada y perdida en sus pensamientos, pero una voz logro sacarla de su mundo.

-Últimamente has estado muy distraída- A pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche escondía bien al intruso, la chica supo inmediatamente quien era, ella solo sonrió de lado.

-También es un gusto en verte de nuevo Nix- Al ver que no salía de la oscuridad, la pelinegra se sentó y miro en donde se encontraba Nix- respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que pronto los anillos encontraran a sus nuevas dueñas- Yuki sintió como el cuerpo de Nix se tenso ante esto, para luego relajarse.

-¿Hablas enserio? – La chica asintió, Nix salió de la oscuridad, su mirada era afilada- eso significa que podremos salir- ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió con tristeza, Nix solo bufo- ya te hemos dicho que no te culpes, tuviste que tomar una decisión y esta era la mejor opción…-Ella bajo la mirada y apretó levemente el pasto con sus manos, Nix solo rodó los ojos- Si que eres pesimista jefa, me pregunto donde quedo aquella jefa que tanto admirábamos o es que acaso la gran Yuki ya no es tan fuerte como antes - Nix sonrió de lado, Yuki frunció el ceño.

- No querrás descubrirlo Nix, si no recuerdas hace unas décadas lo hiciste y el resultado fue Jujujuju nefasto…- A un lado de Yuki entre una Ventisca de nieve empezó a verse una chica de cabellera violeta y mirada de un violeta más oscuro, ella tenía una leve sonrisa juguetona.

-No quiero escuchar eso de una chica con complejo de lolita- Nix se cruzo de brazos y le dio una mirada retadora, al escuchar esas palabras un leve tic apareció en la susodicha.

-Y yo no quiero escuchar eso de la novia de un sádico ilusionista de tercera- Nix alzo una ceja, y le dio una sonrisa divertida.

-Giselle…sabes que estamos hablando de tu hermano ¿verdad?- Nix sonrió al ver como un sonrojo aparecía en su compañera- Sigues siendo la misma de siempre- Nix se hundió de hombros- No me sorprende que hayas sido pareja del caballo idiota- Giselle le dio una mirada amenazante.

-No te metas con el Nix yo no me estoy metiendo con tu novio cabeza de melón- Nix le miro con odio- Oh vamos tu empezaste, además debes admitir que es cierto que Daemon se parece a un melón por su corte, ¿no es cierto cierto jefa?- Giselle miro a su jefa pero parpadeo al ver que de un segundo a otro se encontraba en el suelo, Nix tenía un pie en su estomago, Yuki sonrió nerviosamente, eso no era nada bueno.

-Poco me importas si eres su hermana, nadie se mete con mi novio, el si es alguien fuerte no como aquel idiota y débil caballo de pacotilla- Nix miro con odio ah Giselle, Yuki solo suspiro, no podía creer que aun estando tanto tiempo juntas, ellas seguían comportándose como niñas pequeñas.

De un segundo a otro la temperatura empezó a bajar, poco a poco nieve estaba empezando a caer, Giselle tenía su mirada oculta entre sus ojos, ella tomo con fuerza el tobillo de Nix y lo quito de su pecho, el movimiento había sido tan rápido que Nix no tuvo tiempo de responder y cayó hacia atrás, Giselle se paro lentamente, la nieve que caía ya había cubierto el paisaje del alrededor, era algo hermoso para apreciar, pero sabiendo lo que pasaría después Yuki no quiso apreciarlo y solo retrocedió, Giselle apunto con un dedo a Nix y le dio una molesta mirada.

-No me importa si te metes conmigo pero nadie se mete con mi Cavallone- Nix solo bufo y también se paro, se limpio la nieve de su ropa y también miro amenazantemente a Giselle.

-Entonces creo que solo hay una manera de solucionarlo lolita- Nix sonrió de lado y Giselle solo le dio una fría mirada.

Las dos se alejaron, quedando a una distancia razonable, de repente, de la mano derecha de Giselle y Nix comenzó a salir unas flamas, las flamas emergían de una especie de anillo, el anillo de Giselle tenía una gema blanca con el símbolo de una nube con círculos cayendo de ella, que representaba a la nieve, la flama que salía de su anillo también era de un color blanco, el anillo tenia bordes blancos, en cambio el anillo de Nix tenía una gema de un color plateado, con el símbolo de la luna, también sus bordes era de un color plateado, su flama era del mismo color, las dos se pusieron en pose de pelea, Yuki que se encontraba recargada en un árbol a una distancia razonable solo se hundió de hombros, en esa situación ya no podría hacer nada, si se metía, ella sería la única que resultaría atacada, así que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen.

-Oh vaya eso sí que es extraño, Nix y Giselle ¿peleando cuerpo a cuerpo?...es muy raro que no estén ocupando sus armas habituales- Yuki se aferro al árbol con fuerza la repentina voz en su oído le había asustado, una carcajada se escucho de su atacante.

- jajaja, sí que te asuste jefa, perdón no era esa mi intención- La persona que había aparecido de la nada era una chica rubia con una mirada del mismo color del cielo.

- Hikaru no me asustes así- Yuki lentamente se separo del árbol, margas de sus uñas habían quedado en el- enserio no se que tienen tú y tu hermano, con aparecer sin hacer ningún ruido, casi me das un infarto- Yuki miro con un poco de enojo a Hikaru pero esta solo negó con la cabeza.

-No sé de que hablas Jefa, yo y Alaude aparecemos como usualmente lo hace la gente- Yuki alzo una ceja.

-Ya claro, el aparecer a mitad de la noche entre los pasillos sin hacer ningún ruido y solo quedarte mirando entre las sombras, hablando solo cuando sus víctimas se hayan dado cuenta de tu presencia, asustándolas en el proceso no es nada raro ¿no?- Yuki bufo, pero Hikaru alzo una ceja.

-Jefa yo usualmente solo no hago ningún ruido y te hablo al oído, no es mi culpa si Alaude es un maldito acosador que le guste seguirte a todas partes y creo que con víctima se refiere a usted jefa- Yuki se sonrojo levemente- oh jefa se ve tan linda sonrojada, si tan solo mi hermano pudiera ver-…ah…- Hikaru no termino su frase y solo miro hacia otro lado- perdón…hable de mas- Yuki negó con tristeza, ella le dio una leve sonrisa a Hikaru y alzo su cabeza, ella miraba el cielo azul con tristeza.

-No te tienes que disculpar Hikaru, se que para ti también es difícil el hablar de tu hermano, no… mejor dicho, lo que es difícil, es el hablar del pasado, sé que es doloroso para todas ustedes, incluso aunque sonrían yo se que en el fondo les duele, después de todo yo soy su cielo del anochecer, aquel que ve todo desde la oscuridad- Yuki rió levemente- esa frase siempre me hace recordar a mi hermano- Yuki bajo su mirada y le dio una gran sonrisa a Hikaru- Aunque ya se los eh dicho cientos de veces, aun no dejare de agradecerles, por el haberme seguido en esta dirección, incluso si el costo era esto- Yuki miro el paisaje de su alrededor, después de darle una leve mirada al paisaje poso su mirada en el anillo de su mano.

-No tienes que agradecerlo jefa, era la única opción, además tu eres nuestro preciado cielo, nosotras siempre te seguiremos no importa lo que decidas- Yuki miro hacia atrás encontrándose con su guardiana de la estrella.

-Vaya mama, no sabía que pudieras decir frases tan conmovedoras- A lado de la guardiana de la estrella se encontraba la guardiana del cometa.

-Jajajaja que te dije de ese apodo Mayuki- La guardiana se llevo una mano a la mejilla mientras sonreía, pero a su alrededor se podía ver un aura oscura, Mayuki iba a responder, pero Yuki le tapo la boca y hablo.

-Es solo de cariño Corinna, no lo creas que lo dice para insultarte- Corinna le dio una mirada que provoco ah Yuki unos escalofríos, pero como si nada, Corinna volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

-Oh haberlo dicho antes, casi se provocan dolor innecesario- Corinna sonrió y solo miro el paisaje con una gran sonrisa, Yuki, Mayuki y Hikaru sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-"Es peor que Daemon y Alaude juntos"- Fue el pensamiento unisonó.

-Acaso pensaron algo chicas- Corinna tenía otra sonrisa tétrica, las chicas tragaron saliva y negaron con la cabeza, Corinna solo les dio una mirada antes de ver con diversión la pelea de Giselle y Nix.

-Ella l-leyó nuestros ¿pensamientos?- Hikaru tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, ellas estaban hablando en voz baja- Ahora sé que mandarla con Daemon y Alaude a una misión no fue buena idea- Hikaru negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que tienes razón- Mayuki asintió levemente, todavía estaba un poco pálida.

-Si…-Yuki miro hacia otro lado-"Se equivocan chicas, ella siempre ah sido así, por quien deberían tener lastima son por Daemon y Alaude, después de eso, no volvieron a ser los mismos de antes"- Yuki sudo frió todavía recordaba lo pálido que se veían esos dos al volver de la misión, incluso ya no peleaban cuando estaba presente Corinna, algo que ni el mismo Giotto pudo lograr, Yuki suspiro, sería mejor olvidar eso, Yuki miro hacia la pelea de Nix y Giselle, se sorprendió al ver que aun no sacaban sus armas, las dos tenían ya varios rasguños, pero al sentir una fuerte presión en el aire, le hizo mirar con seriedad a sus dos guardianas, al parecer, estaban a punto de pelear con todo lo que tenían, el repentino brillo en sus miradas le dijo que no estaba equivocada.

Nix esquivo un golpe de Giselle y la mando lejos con una patada en el estomago, Giselle se paro y le dio una mirada asesina a su contrincante, la flama del anillo de Nix, que se encontraba apagado empezó a brillar, su flama plateada empezó a rodearla, su cuerpo parecía estar rodeado por la luz de la luna, una apariencia celestial para ver, pero tanto Giselle como las demás, sabían que no se podían confiar por las apariencias, pues el bajar tan solo un segundo su guardia sería suficiente para que Nix la matara en un segundo, ante esto, Giselle sonrió de lado.

-Oh vaya, alguien se esta poniendo seria en esta pelea- Giselle sonrió y su anillo también empezó a brillas, su flama no se materializo como luz como en el caso de Nix, sino que nieve rodeada de flama empezó a materializarse a su alrededor, la nieve volaba a su alrededor, dando la apariencia que una ventisca caía sobre Giselle, sin embargo la nieve no la tocaba, Las dos alzaron sus manos, la nieve empezó a materializar en las manos de Giselle una alabarda blanca la hoja era plateada y el mango de color blanco, sobre la hoja se encontraba la figura de un lince en pose de caza. Al final del bastón se hallaba una cadena de acero muy fina y larga tanto que se suele perderse de la vista de los enemigos, Giselle utilizaba la cadena generalmente para las embocadas, para sujetar a sus contrincantes, para golpear a sus enemigos y para poder recuperar su arma. Con ella puede crear ilusiones.

Nix no dijo nada y solo alzo su mano, de ella salió un brillo casi celestial, de la luz empezó a salir una cadena, Nix tomo la cadena entre sus manos y se puso en modo de pelea, La cadena era de un color gris, pero emitía un extraño resplandor blanco, la cadena rodeo a Nix como si de una serpiente se tratara, aunque la punta de un extremo de la cadena se encontrara en la mano izquierda de Nix, el otro extremo no se podía ver, la daba la apariencia de nunca acabar, la cadena se encontraba alrededor de Nix, sería difícil para algún enemigo poder acercarse, pues Nix podía hacer brillar aun mas a sus enemigos cegándolos y al mismo tiempo lanzando miles de agujas que los inmovilizarían, era casi un suicidio acercarsele Pero Giselle no tenía una mirada de temor o pánico, ella solo sonreía con superioridad.

-No creas que me asustan tus agujitas- Giselle la miro con superioridad y empezó a girar su alabarda- veamos si estos siglos te han hecho al menos mejorar un poco- Nix solo la miro con molestia y corrió hacia ella, la cadena seguía a su alrededor, Giselle sonrió y también corrió hacia ella, una vez estando cerca de ella, Giselle alzo su alabarda y golpeo con la hoja el suelo, una onda expansiva recorrió el suelo, Nix reacciono a tiempo y logro saltar fuera del rango del ataque, este siguió de largo destruyendo una gran hectárea del bosque, Nix solo rodó los ojos.

-Como siempre, queriendo lucir tú fuerza- Nix alzo su mano y empezó a girar su cadena esta poco a poco comenzaba a rodear mas hectárea, y usando su flama Nix la hizo girar a una súper velocidad, Giselle logro agacharse a tiempo, Yuki junto a todas sus guardianas lograron agacharse también, desafortunadamente para Mayuki, Corinna la había empujado en un arbusto de espinas.

Cerca de ahí una pelirroja dormía con tranquilidad sobre un árbol, pero su sueño fue interrumpido cuando de un segundo a otro el árbol empezó a caer, ella logro saltar del árbol antes de que tocara el suelo, la chica alzo una ceja e inspecciono el árbol, el corte había sido producto de algo muy filoso, al ver restos de flama luna en él, la pelirroja fue rodeada por un aura oscura, ella volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha, de esa dirección parecía haber venido el ataque, además de que una gran cantidad de llamas podía sentirse, ella afilo su mirada- Nix, Giselle, de esta no podrán salvarse- Y sin más empezó a caminar hacia sus nuevas víctimas, una sonrisa tenebrosa apareció en su rostro, ella no gustaba de pelear, pero tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando casi la mataban por lo que estaba más que segura, había sido producto de algo sin valor.

Nix miro con cautela su alrededor, su ataque había levantado polvo, nublando su vista, podía oír a las demás tosiendo por la gran cantidad de humo, de entre el polvo salió su jefa con el ceño levemente fruncido, Nix no bajo la guardia, no sabía si era su jefa o una ilusión de Giselle para distraerla.

-NIX, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no destruyas el lugar, cortaste arboles a un kilómetro a la redonda, cuantas veces debo decirte que te contengas a la hora de atacar- Yuki le dio una mirada enojada, pero Nix solo rodó los ojos y con un movimiento tomo a su jefa de la cintura y la lanzo lejos, su jefa no había hecho nada para resistirse, solo le había dado una mirada incrédula, el polvo ya se había despejado y todos veían la acción con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Por favor, Giselle, acaso crees que no puedo diferencia a Yuki de una simple ilusión, debes hacer más que eso para poder engañarme- Giselle que ya estaba a la vista, había bajado su alabarda y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Esa no era una ilusión…-Nix parpadeo un poco, miro hacia el lugar donde había lanzado su jefa, ella se encontraba sentada con los ojos cerrados, unos rasguños podían verse en su rostro, ella tenía un leve tic en la ceja derecha y un aura oscura parecía querer salir de ella, Nix palideció un poco y se rasco la mejilla, ella podía ser fuerte, pero tampoco era amante de recibir castigos.

-J-jefa n-no fue mi intención- Nix intento salvar su pellejo, Yuki abrió los ojos con lentitud, un oscuro brillo provoco que todas palidecieran, pero al parecer la suerte ese día estaba de su lado, pues el brillo poco a poco empezaba ah pagarse.

-Nix espero que sea la última vez, que intentes lanzarme por los aires- Yuki se encontraba en ese momento en modo jefe, por lo que, Nix no tuvo opción más que tragarse su orgullo y asentir levemente, Giselle también se encontraba callada, no quería ser regañada por su jefa, Yuki miro a sus dos guardianas con seriedad, pero después de unos segundos su mirada volvió a ser la misma de siempre y les dio una sonrisa.

-Bien espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir de lo contrario- Pero Yuki no pudo terminar cuando una explosión a tras de ella la lanzo un poco lejos de su lugar, las guardianas vieron esto con una gotita en la sien, de entre el polvo se podía ver a una pelirroja muy enojada, Hikaru sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Leonore, donde has estado, desde que empezó la pelea queríamos que vinieras a ver, pero no pudimos sentir tu presencia cerca de aquí- Hikaru intento correr a su lado, pero fue tomada por la blusa por Corinna, Hikaru miro a Corinna con duda, ella solo le dio una sonrisa.

-Por ahora creo que lo mejor es no acercársele, parece un poco enojada, por lo que podría ser peligroso si te acercas- Hikaru miro a Leonore y después a Corinna, Hikaru tenía una mirada con duda.

- Pero esa suele ser el aura que siempre desprende Alaude- Corinna negó con la cabeza y le dio levemente palmadas en la cabeza.

-Pero él no hacía nada porque siempre estabas tú o Yuki, digamos que ahorita Leonore no tiene ni a Giotto y Yuki parece un poco deprimida- Las dos voltearon y vieron como esta se encontraba murmurando algo de que no la respetaban y otras cosas, mientras un aura deprimente la rodeaba

-Oh…esta bien- Hikaru se hundió de hombros, Leonore tenía una mirada molesta y se acercaba lentamente a Nix y Giselle, ellas la miraron con duda, pues no recordaban haberle hecho nada a la pelirroja para ponerla de tan mal humor, pero se percataron de una hojas en su cabello, así que solo sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Chicas me imagino por ver sus sonrisas que ya tienen una idea del porque de mi enojo ¿no?- Las aludidas sin saber que decir solo asintieron lentamente, Leonore ensancho mas su sonrisa, su anillo empezó a brillar, Flama de un color azul empezó a rodearla pero esta giraba dando la apariencia de un ciclón, el color de la flama estaba mezclado entre el color azul y el negro, su cabello empezó a levarse dándole un aspecto un poco demoníaco Leonore metió su mano derecha e izquierda en la flama, la cual parecía tener más un parecido al agua que al fuego, la flama parecía no hacerle ningún daño a Leonore, ella lentamente empezó a sacar sus manos de su flama, ahora en sus manos se podían ver un par de Sai gemelos, estos eran plateados y de mango negro, de cada uno colgaba un par de cascabeles - el derecho tenia cascabeles negros y el izquierdo plateados, su flama había dejado de rodearla y solo se podía ver en sus ojos, brotar una flama azul con negro, dándole una apariencia peligrosa.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, seré blanda con ustedes- Nix miro con molestia a Leonore y se puso en pose de pelea, también en sus ojos empezó a brillar una flama plateada, Giselle que no tenia otra opción que unirse también tomo con fuerza su alabarda y al igual que en las otras dos, un flama empezó a salir de sus ojos, era de un color blanco, a pesar de que la flama salía de sus ojos, aun se podían ver los colores de sus ojos en cada una, y parecía que la flama no les provocada ningún daño.

-A veces me pregunto si en verdad soy la jefa de este escuadrón- Yuki seguía deprimida, Corinna solo le dio palmadas en la espalda intentado confortarla, Hikaru parecía más interesada en la pelea y Mayuki, bueno ella había desaparecido hace mucho.

Al parecer las guardianas de vongola, esa noche tendrían una larga, larga confrontación juntas, Yuki solo deseaba que no durara mucho tiempo esa pelea, pero sus lamentaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando su anillo empezó a brillar, pero la flama parecía parpadear, Yuki miro esto con asombro, sus demás guardianas ya la habían dejado y se encontraban mirando la pelea, Yuki miro su anillo con seriedad.

-Así que dentro de poco será tiempo de le herencia- Yuki se paro y miro con nostalgia a sus compañeras, luego miro el bosque, los arboles que habían sido destruidos estaban regenerándose por sí solos, incluso el ataque del suelo de Giselle lentamente desaparecía como si de una ilusión se tratara, Yuki miro el cielo.

-Ya es hora de salir de este prisión- Sin más Yuki fue hacia sus guardianas, la herencia seria dentro de poco, no sabía lo que le esperaba en el futuro, por lo que disfrutaría cada segundo junto a su familia, pues a pesar de haber vivido con ellas una eternidad, ella nunca se cansaría de su compañía, con una sonrisa cálida, Yuki se acerco a sus guardianas.

**~Continuara~**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**y aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fic XD **

**¿que les pareció? ¿es de su agrado?**

**espero que si :D bueno espero dejen reviews**

**Ciao! Ciao**

**22/Nov/2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olaaa XD wao cuanto tiempo sin actualiza resta historia, enserio que me estoy atrasando con los capitulo :B pero intentare traerles las actualizaciones los mas pronto que pueda, por cierto sobre el fic de los vongola nekos, no creo seguirlo por ahora pues me quede atascada, tal vez después lo siga, por ahora me enfocare en los demas, lo siento si alguien queria la actualizacion pronto de ese fic, pero no se podrá, bueno sin mas les dejo aquí el siguiente capitulo, por cierto espero que puedan leer mi fic "Reencuentro" hace poco lo publique :) la pareja son RebornXocc...**

**PD: KHR no me pertenece es obra, de Akira amano**

* * *

_**El comienzo siempre es tan misterioso,**_

_** pues los secretos nunca serán revelados **__**dejando preguntas sin responder y una historia sin concluir~**_

* * *

_******-Capitulo 2: Conociendo mas sobre los ángeles olvidados**_

-La nieve ya ah desaparecido, que raro generalmente suele tardar más tiempo- Yuki murmuro mientras que miraba la nieve que parecía derretirse, pero un aire misterioso hizo que su atención se centrara en una dirección en concreto, ella miro hacia la derecha y al sentir un viento venir de esa dirección, negó levemente con la cabeza- al parecer alguien esta enojada- per ella afilo su mirada, al sentir una mirada penetrante, ella miro hacia sus guardianas.

-Pasa algo jefa- Corinna dejo de ver la pelea cuando escucho a su Jefa murmurar algo, ella había puesto su atención en su jefa y noto cuando miro hacia la derecha para negar levemente con la cabeza, al escuchar sus palabras, sudo frió al saber de quién se trataba, pero sintió como su jefa se ponía tensa para después mirarla.

-No es nada…no se preocupen chicas- Yuki sonrió de forma tranquila, Corinna frunció levemente el ceño, pero aun así asintió para seguir viendo la pelea, Giselle, Nix y Leonore estaban paradas y observando cada movimiento de la otra, en ese momento estaban en un punto muerto, esperando por quien daría el primer movimiento.

-VAMOS LEONORE, tu puedes- Hikaru parecía muy emocionada, las que se encontraban peleando alzaron una ceja al ver a la siempre calmada Hikaru con una actitud tan entusiasta.

-NO SERA MEJOR QUE TU GANES GISELLE- Corinna sacaba fuego por los ojos, la aludida tembló ligeramente, no entendían el repentino comportamiento entusiasta de sus guardianas.

-NO SOY FAVORITISTA, PERO ESTA VEZ ESPERO QUE TU GANES NIX- Alicia le había gritado con entusiasmo y con fuego también saliendo de sus ojos, Nix sudo frió al ver a su Jefa actuando tan infantilmente.

-Y se podría saber a qué se debe ánimos tan escalofriantes- Leonore había preguntado con una ceja en alto aun sin bajar su guardia.

-Simple, Apostamos- Fue la respuesta de cada una, las que luchaban en ese momento sintieron una vena de enojo en su frente.

-y se puede saber quien les dio el permiso de hacerlo- Nix afilo su mirada y su cadena brillo de forma peligrosa, Corinna como Hikaru palidecieron pero Yuki solo sonrió.

-Yo les di el permiso, acaso no puedo Nix- Yuki afilo su mirada y un brillo peligroso se podía ver en sus ojos, la luz de la luna, de la nada había sido tapada por las nubes, dándole un aspecto tétrico a Yuki, tanto Nix como las demás guardianas palidecieron e incluso dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Olvide lo que dijo Jefa, Nix siempre habla de mas- Todas asintieron, Nix solo se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, Yuki volvió a sonreír siendo despejado el cielo y todas tragaron saliva ante la posible amenaza.

-"Estuvo cerca"- Pensaron todas las guardianas con un poco de miedo.

-CHICAS- Un grito se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar, la voz era tétrica, Yuki suspiro al saber de quién se trataba, de la nada uno de los arboles fue rodeado por una flama y quemado al instante volviéndose cenizas, de entre la oscuridad salía una chica de cabello plateado y de unos ojos color violetas, al ser iluminada por la luz de la luna, todos supieron de quien se trataba.

-Mayuki dónde estabas, después del ataque de Nix no te volví a ver-Hikaru intento correr hacia la guardiana del cometa, pero volvió a ser agarrada por el cuello de su blusa por Corinna.

-Enserio Hikaru te lo volveré a repetir, cuando veas a una personas con ese tipo de aura no corras hacia ella, mejor date la vuelta y aléjate de esa personas- Corinna suspiro con cansancio, Hikaru solo inflo sus mejillas, pero después se tranquilizo y asintió con lentitud, Corinna sonrió pero ella afilo su mirada al ver como Mayuki aparecía enfrente de ella, Corinna ya había soltado a Hikaru, Mayuki había puesto su mano en el rostro de Hikaru y la había empujado con una fuerza monstruosa, Hikaru había sido lanzada hacia Leonore, ella había logrado atrapar a Hikaru, pero cayó hacia atrás por la enorme fuerza con la que había sido empujada.

-Se puede saber que haces Mayuki- Corinna afilo su mirada, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, en cambio recibió una patada en el costado siendo lanzada hacia un árbol.

-Corinna…cuando intentes ayudarme de nuevo, intenta que no sea empujándome a un arbusto de espinas y que a lado del arbusto no esté empinado haciéndome rodar hasta un acantilado- Una vez Mayuki dejo de hablar ella frunció el ceño, sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma peligrosa, de su anillo empezó a emerger una flama que parpadeaba rápidamente, la flama era de un naranja oscuro con azul brillante, su anillo poseía una gema de color naranja con el centro azul, tenía el dibujo de una piedra en llamas, que representaba el cometa, el anillo tenia bordes de un color naranja en el lado derecho y en el izquierdo de un color azul brillante.

-Sabes podrías solo decírselo- Pero Leonore no quiso decir nada más al ver el brillo peligroso en la mirada de Mayuki.

De los ojos de Mayuki empezó a salir una flama naranja y en el centro de su flama se podía ver un color azul que tapaba el iris de sus ojos, pero que seguía sin ocultar completamente el color de sus ojos, la tierra en el suelo empezó a elevarse formando pequeños rocas que de un momento a otro fueron rodeadas por su flama y empezaron a girar a su alrededor en una velocidad casi imposible de seguir, ella estiro sus dos manos y de la nada dos bolas de fuego aparecieron del cielo, cayendo a su lado, una vez el polvo se disperso, se podían ver dos especies de rocas rodeadas de su misma flama, ella no tuvo que dar un paso pues habían caído a su lado derecho e izquierdo, ella solo adentro sus manos en las flamas y de la nada las rocas desaparecieron al igual que las pequeñas rocas que giraban a su alrededor habían desaparecido siendo consumidas por su flama, eso mismo había pasado con las rocas que habían caído a sus lados dejando ver Dos dagas gemelas, ella agarraba una en cada mano, la daga de su mano derecha era de un color blanco mientras que la otra era de un color negro, en el centro de su empuñadura se podía ver una gema negra donde se podía ver una especie de flama de un color naranja oscuro con azul, de las gemas salía una línea dorada que llegaba hasta la hoja, de la línea se podía ver una pequeñas llamas que fluyen hasta la hoja y una vez pasan por la hoja estas se liberan en una enorme flama que rodea toda la hoja de las dagas.

-Supongo que en este momento no te detendrás hasta pelear contra mí- Corinna suspiro, ella había salido de entre los arboles con algunas hojas en su cabello- pero al menos pudiste evitar lanzar a Hikaru- Corinna apunto hacia la Guardiana del Tornado.

-Hikaru… ¿eh, yo la empuje?- Mayuki alza una ceja en duda- no recuerdo mucho pero solo se que oí su voz y la vi corriendo hacia a mí, pero al oír tu voz, mis instintos asesinos se activaron y solo vi un objeto que me estorbaba para llegar a ti, así que lo empuje y cuando volví en mi misma ya estaba frente a ti- Mayuki se quedo un rato pensativa para después ponerse pálida.

-Sí creo que ya te diste cuenta- Corinna negó con la cabeza, pero dio un salto hacia atrás cuando sintió una fuerte aura asesina.

-Me las pagaras Mayuki- Hikaru se paro con ayuda de Leonore- gracias, ahora si me disculpas- Leonore asintió y se alejo de ella, Hikaru se agacho un poco antes de poner todo su poder en su pie y sin más, se movió a una enorme velocidad dejando una enorme corriente de aire que hizo que Nix saliera volando, llego al lado de Mayuki en un segundo, y sin más le dio un puñetazo que la envió hacia los arboles destruyendo unos cuantos hasta caer en el suelo.

-Chicas- Yuki se palmeo la frente con molestia- es que no pueden tener una discusión normal sin ninguna pelea o intento de asesinato- Yuki iba a detener la pelea cuando sintió otra vez aquella mirada, ella se giro y se sorprendió al ver una sombra entre los arboles observándola, su mirada era de un dorado oscuro, ella frunció el ceño, miro a sus guardianas por un segundo antes de caminar hacia la sombra, esta empezó a correr lejos de ahí, Yuki frunció el ceño y también aumento su velocidad, las guardianas estaban tan enfocadas en la lucha que nunca notaron cuando su Jefa se había ido.

-Esto se pondrá feo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, porque no me quedare de brazos cruzados después de que me han dado una patada- Corinna suspiro para volver su mirada afilada y fría, de su anillo una flama de un color dorado brillante empezó a emerger, su anillo tenía una gema dorada con el dibujo de una estrella, representado a la estrella, los bordes de su anillo eran de un color dorado, de sus ojos también empezaron a salir flamas doradas del mismo color, ella alzo su mano derecha, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad y de repente miles de pequeñas flamas brillaron entre la oscuridad, parecían pequeñas estrellas alrededor de la Guardiana de la Estrella, pero la luz de la flama no afecto la oscuridad, pues esta no parecía alumbrarse, de entre la oscuridad empezó a emerger una guadaña un poco más grande que ella, de un mango color azul petróleo, decorado con una enredadera que se extiende por todo el mango hasta llegar a la hoja, con pequeñas flores en la enredadera, al tomar la guadaña entre sus manos, esta tuvo durante un momento un brillo dorado, pero luego dejo de brillar, la hoja fue rodeada por la flama dorada y las flores que estaban en la enredadera, antes de que Corinna tocara la guadaña estaban en su forma capullo, pero ahora estaban completamente abiertas y en el centro había una pequeña flama dorada que parecía mantener vivas, la oscuridad alrededor de Corinna había desaparecido y ahora estaba en pose de lucha.

-Wao esto se pondrá feo, incluso mama esta enojada- Giselle hablo con nerviosismo, pero al sentir una flor siendo puesta en su cabeza miro hacia arriba con miedo.

-Espero que esta flor te guié en el camino de la muerte- Corinna sonrió con dulzura- ya os dije, no me gusta ser llamada madre y estando en este modo donde tengo más desarrollados mis sentidos, es mucho más molesto- Corinna se acerco a su oído- mal hecho pequeña- Giselle intento hacer algo pero ella fue tomada de su ropa y lanzada hacia arriba, Corinna afilo su mirada y empezó a girar su guadaña las flores en ella empezaron a brillar y de ellas fueron disparadas bolas de llamas a una enorme velocidad, Giselle mordió su labio inferior y ella cambio su alabarda la cual desapareció en el aire entre una ventisca y la nieve formo en su mano un abanico estilo occidental de un blanco inmaculado. Tiene como adorno en el extremo superior lo que parecer ser felpa de un tono un poco más oscuro, este media al menos un metro.

-Lo siento pero esta flor aun no la necesito- Giselle uso su abanico eh hizo un pequeño movimiento de derecha a izquierda, provocando una enorme ventisca de nieve que choco contra las bolas de energía de Corinna siendo congeladas y cayendo al suelo con un ruido seco.

-Interesante- Corinna sonrío, Giselle cayó al suelo con elegancia y se puso en modo de ataque, Corinna sonrío, la nieve empezó a derretirse y las flamas que habían sido congeladas ahora volaba a su alrededor, Giselle frunció el ceño- intenta no morir muy rápido- Corinna sonrío y corrió hacia ella blandiendo su guadaña y siendo rodeada por las flamas que giraban a su alrededor, Giselle sonrío también.

-Lo mismo digo, no me aburras muy pronto- Y ella se abanico un poco y una enorme ventisca se desato alrededor de todas las guardianas.

-Mayuki espero que no hayas muerto por ese pequeño golpe- Hikaru frunció el ceño, pero al sentir un aura acercándose provoco que sonriera, ella poso sus dos brazos a su lado, de su anillo empezó a emerger un tipo de flama gris pero que era difícil de ver, pues era casi tan transparente como el viento, pero un color verde en el centro de la flama lograba que pudieras verla mejor, su anillo tenía una gema gris casi transparente con el centro un color verde y dibujada en ella se podía ver un tornado dibujado, los bordes del lado derecho eran grises y del lado izquierdo eran verdes, el aire a su alrededor empezó a moverse con ferocidad creando un tornado estando ella en el interior, las chicas cerca de ahí tuvieron que alejarse para no ser consumidas por el viento que en realidad era la flama de la guardiana del tornado, alrededor de sus brazos aparecieron unos tornados, de sus ojos empezó a emerger flamas grises y en el centro se podía ver un color verde oscuro, el tornado a su alrededor al igual que los de sus manos empezaron a calmarse, una vez calmados de las manos de Hikaru se podía ver dos pistolas negras, estas tenían unas cadenas que se amarraron alrededor del brazo de Hikaru, las cadenas estaban rodeadas por las flamas.

-Nix creo que debemos hacer algo, esto se esta poniendo complicado- Leonore ya había enfriado su cabeza lo suficiente para darse cuenta del problema en que se encontraban, esperaba que nada de esto tuviera consecuencias muy nefastas.

-Deja de inventar excusas y terminemos la pelea que empezaste- Nix entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su cadena hacia Leonore, esta logro esquivarla, pero al estar tan cerca de la pelea de Corinna y Giselle su cadena estaba a punto de darle a Corinna, pero fue detenida por su guadaña, Corinna le dio una mirada mortal, Leonore miro esto con una gotita en la sien y al ver lo que pasaría dio un paso hacia atrás dándole el camino libre a Corinna- no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Hikaru gracias- pensó en voz alta Leonore siendo escuchada por ella.

-Oye, gracias por recordádmelo Leonore- Hikaru la fulmino con la mirada, pero ella sintió a Mayuki viniendo hacia ella, ante esto ella ladeo un poco la cabeza- está tardando mucho, pues que tan fuerte fue mi golpe- Hikaru se puso una mano en su barbilla, pero solo se hundió de hombros.

-Jejeje lo siento Hikaru- Leonore rió nerviosamente, no quería tener a Nix y a Hikaru contra ella, sería muy difícil incluso para ella.

-Oh pero que es esto, alguien no calculo bien su ataque- Corinna sonrío y tomo la cadena de Nix entre sus manos.

-No solo quería ver si podías detenerlo, Leonore ahora esta muy aburrida y tú te veías mucho más entretenida para pelear- Nix sonrío y corrió hacia Corinna, ella salto e intento darle una patada en la cabeza, pero Corinna había puesto su guadaña entre ellas evadiendo su golpe, las flores de la guadaña habían salido disparadas hacia Nix amarrándola completamente y tirándola hacia el suelo con brusquedad, Nix hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor del golpe, pero no dejo escapar ningún grito de dolor.

-Que pasa acaso la luz de las estrellas han cegado a la pequeña luna- Corinna rió suavemente, pero ella cayó al suelo al sentir un horrible dolor en el costado donde Mayuki le había golpeado antes, ella se llevo las manos a su herida para calmar el dolor, pero era insoportable.

-Ah mi parecer más parece que la luz de la luna ah engullido a las pequeñas estrellas por pasarse de listas- Mayuki fue rodeada por su flama rompiendo las cadenas a su alrededor, estas cayeron al suelo inertes, pero luego se reconstruyeron y regresaron a la guadaña de Corinna como simples adornos.

-Por eso no te metes con la guardiana que se encarga de curar las heridas Corinna- Nix se agacho a la altura de Corinna- porque a diferencia del guardián del sol, yo como sano también hiero, por eso no es recomendable tocar mi cadena con las manos desnudas y de la parte de ataque Corinna- Corinna frunció el ceño y vio la cadena en su mano, ella rápidamente la soltó y el dolor poco a poco empezó a cesar.

-Pero a que te refieres con que no tome la parte de ataque, si es la única que hay- Mayuki sonrío de forma juguetona y alzo su brazo derecho.

-Como hiero con esa punta, con la otra sano- Corinna abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miro la mano levantada de Nix, para después sonreír.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, pero no creas que hemos acabado la pelea- Corinna lanzo las bolas de fuego hacia Nix quien salto hacia atrás y uso la luz de su guadaña para desintegrarlas, incluso si eran llamas, ella podía hacerlas cenizas no importa de que se tratara.

-Pues eso esperaba, porque si no estaría muy decepcionada de la persona que logro darle pesadillas a mi Daemon- Nix sonrío y se puso en pose de lucha para correr hacia Corinna esta tan bien sonrío y sin más empezaron a pelear.

-Por fin- Hikaru sonrío, apunto su pistola hacia al frente, y al poder ver cerca a Mayuki ella sonrío y disparo hacia el suelo, muy cerca de su posición.

Leonore que ya no tenía con quien pelear, y de lo que estaba un poco agradecida, ahora estaba al lado de Giselle viendo la pelea de Corinna contra Nix, se sorprendió al ver como Hikaru disparaba al suelo y seguía sin moverse.

-Hikaru- Mayuki corrió a una velocidad normal, pero de un segundo a otro aumento su velocidad y al estar sus dagas a centímetros de clavarse en Hikaru, ella sintió algo extraño bajo ella.

-Hikaru cuidado- Leonore grito con pavor al ver que sería atravesada por Mayuki, pero todo había ocurrido en un segundo.

-buen viaje- Hikaru sonrío con malicia, Mayuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no pudo efectuar su ataque al sentir llamas de Mayuki emerger de la nada bajo ella, rodeándola y de la nada un tornado la había lanzado hacia arriba, Hikaru se agacho antes de dar un gran salto hacia arriba, pero aun no estaba a la altura que había sido lanzada Mayuki, así que sus pies se rodearon de sus flamas y como si del aire fuera escalones empezó a saltar rápidamente como si estuviera escalando.

-Maldita- Mayuki miro hacia abajo, las demás se veían pequeñas y afilo su mirada al ver como Hikaru venia hacia a ella, Hikaru alzó sus pistolas y le apunto, ella sonrío para después empezar a disparar decenas de balas hacia ella, Mayuki frunció el ceño para después sonreír.

-Debes ser muy rara para sonreír aun estando en esa posición Mayuki- Hikaru entrecerró su ojos, algo no le gustaba de aquella situación.

-Eso se debe a que en realidad tu eres la única con desventaja aquí Hikaru- Mayuki uso sus dagas para desviar las balas, ella ya empezaba a caer por la gravedad- Parece que has olvidado la flama que poseo, las alturas siempre se me dan mejor- Hikaru abrió los ojos con incredulidad y se detuvo de dirigirse hacia ella para intentar llegar al suelo, pero Mayuki sonrío- demasiado tarde- Mayuki junto sus brazos y empezó a caer en picada, su flama empezó a rodearla, su velocidad de la nada se detuvo y círculos de flamas aparecieron encima de su cabeza, para de la nada ser lanzada hacia abajo a la velocidad de un cometa dejando un camino de flama a tras de ella, Hikaru no pudo evadirlo, ella sintió el contacto del pie de Mayuki en su espalda antes de ser llevada hacia el suelo a una velocidad monstruosa ante su impacto un enorme cráter apareció abajo e ella y una fuerte onda expansiva logro que las guardianas fueran empujadas hacia atrás, un gran capa de humo fue alzada.

-Rayos, esto del polvo ya se esta siendo molesto- Nix murmuro con molestia, ella espero con paciencia a que el polvo desapareciera y cuál fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie debajo de ella, ella sintió algo ser lanzado por atrás y rápidamente salto a un lado esquivando unas balas, ella miro con fiereza hacia un tornado por el cual salía Hikaru.

-Casi estuve a punto de impactarme de verdad, pero si no fuera porque puedo transportarme con el viento, creo que tendría un dolor del infierno- Hikaru sonrío con diversión y Mayuki solo frunció el ceño.

-Deja de hablar Hikaru y prosigamos- pero no pudieron seguir hablando por auras asesinas que emergieron alrededor de las dos.

-Chicas saben que su pelea me hizo estrella contra un árbol- Nix tenía un aura oscura y su cadena estaba a su alrededor brillando de forma peligrosa.

-Espero que no sean cobardes y acepten la culpa- Corinna giraba su guadaña con un aura oscura rodeándola.

-Entonces que dicen empezamos- Leonore también estaba enojada, sus ojos brillaban con fiereza y las llamas de sus ojos eran más grandes por la furia.

-Jujujuju alguien vivirá un infierno en mis ventiscas- Giselle tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y su abanico había sido cambiado por su alabarda.

-Pues esto será divertido no crees Mayuki- Hikaru había saltado hacia atrás, todas estaban alrededor del cráter, Mayuki suspiro.

-Tal vez, pero esta dolerá como el infierno mañana- Mayuki salto también hacia atrás quedando fuera del cráter, todos estaban alrededor del cráter mirándose y analizándose entre ellas.

-Pero este lugar no me gusta para mis armas así que cambiemos- Giselle sonrío y ventiscas rodearon a todas sin poder evitarlo, ahora estaban en otra parte del bosque, cerca de donde estaban.

-Espero que seas fuerte mama- Leonore sonrío y todas rieron con diversión, Corinna tuvo un tic en la ceja, Leonore sonrió y se abalanzo hacia adelante.

-Oh pequeñas enserio que tientan demasiado a su suerte, tienen suerte que sea amable- Corinna sonrío mientras su guadaña giraba, ella también corrió hacia adelante.

-Espero que seas fuerte Lolita- Nix se lanzo a la batalla, Giselle frunció el ceño.

-Cállate novia del cabeza de melón- y también se abalanzo hacia las demás.

-Hikaru intenta no morir- Mayuki sonrío y también salto hacia la batalla.

-No te creas la gran cosa Mayuki- Hikaru frunció el ceño y le dio una fría mirada para también saltar hacia la batalla.

Todas corrían hacia el centro de la pradera con sus armas en alto y hacia el mismo punto donde todas chocarían sus armas al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan esperen pero las armas de Hikaru son pistolas como mierda detendrá una guadaña o cualquiera de las otras armas- Leonore pensó con duda, Hikaru hasta ese momento había estado con sus pistolas sin ninguna expresión de duda, ante las palabras de la guardiana del ciclón sonrío.

-Eso es porque estas pistolas tienen un pequeño truco- Hikaru sonrío y rodeo sus pistolas con las flamas, la punta de la pistola se afilo teniendo la forma de una cuchilla, las cadenas se desenredaron de sus brazos y empezaron a moverse como si estuvieran vivas, Hikaru apretó sus pistolas con mas fuerzas, ahora también podía usarlas como espadas, todas se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada, y cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia sonrieron, nunca había peleado todas al mismo tiempo, así que la adrenalina corría por cada una, esa sería una pelea que nunca podrían igualar, pero estando a unos dos metros de distancia una explosión resonó por todo el lugar

-Con Yuki-

-Espero que las chicas no hagan algo estúpido como pelear entre ellas- Yuki pensó con amargura, ella ya llevaba persiguiendo aquella sombra y aun no podía alcanzarla, ella frunció el ceño y empezó a correr más rápido, mientras corría ella miro hacia arriba, estaba a punto de llegar a los limites.

-Y yo que pensé que te dejaría atrás…eres demasiado lenta- Yuki salió de entre los árboles y ahora estaba en una pradera, la sombra ahora estaba siendo alumbrada por la luna, pero aun no podía ver de quien se trataba pues tenía una capa encima que le cubría el cuerpo completo.

-Poco me importa lo que pienses de mi- Yuki se cruzo de brazos- ahora dime quien rayos eres tú, y créeme que no me importa sacarte las respuestas a la fuerza- Yuki alzo su mano y de su anillo empezó a salir una flama negra, su anillo era un poco más grande que el de sus guardianas, este tenía una gema negra con los símbolos de sus guardianas y en el centro se podía ver una flama negra, en los bordes se podía ver las palabras vongola y Angeli, pero Yuki fue interrumpida cuando escucho la risa del extraño.

-Jajajajaja, enserio crees que podrías ganarme, estar tanto tiempo en este lugar sí que te ah afectado- El extraño camino hacia atrás, el alzo su mano y la puso enfrente, pero al instante de estirar su mano el toco una superficie, por la superficie paso un aro de luz que siguió hacia arriba, dejando ver una enorme campo de fuerza- atrapadas como simples aves- El extraño negó con la cabeza levemente para darse la vuelta.

-No necesito tu compasión gracias- Yuki hablo con veneno, pero ella sintió una llama y volteo para ver a su guardiana del cometa lanzándose hacia abajo a una enorme velocidad, ella frunció el ceño- porque deben pelear en estas situaciones- Yuki giro su cabeza, pero abrió los ojos cuando vio al hombre frente a ella.

-No deberías ignorar nunca a tus enemigos Guardiana de la noche- Yuki afilo su mirada, ella apretó su puño y se rodeo de flamas negras, ella intento darle un puñetazo al extraño pero este fue detenido por él.

-Tch eres demasiado impaciente- Yuki empezó a mirarlo con molestia, su anillo empezó a sacar llamas negras, pero se sorprendió cuando la mano del extraño se rodeo de flamas negras, pero no eran suyas.

-Tú también tienes flamas noches- Yuki hablo con incredulidad, el solo sonrió y puso su mano en su cara, estas seguía con llamas, estando tan cerca, Yuki logro ver el rostro del intruso, sus ojos eran de un color dorado y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, su cabello era de un color negro.

-Buen viaje guardiana- Yuki estaba todavía en shock que no pudo hacer nada cuando el apretó con fuerza su rostro, las llamas la rodearon completamente y sin más le metió un puñetazo en el estomago, la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada, había sido monstruosa, las llamas negras le impedían moverse por lo que no pudo frenar, ella apretó los labios al sentir los arboles que atravesaba.

-Con las guardianas-

Todas abrieron los ojos al ver como algo pasaba volando entre ellas a gran velocidad.

Todos se volvió en cámara lenta al ver de lo que se trataba, al principio pensaron ver algo negro volando hacia ellas, pero al pasar justo frente a todas, abrieron los ojos con miedo e incredulidad.

-Jefa- Hablo con temor la guardiana del tornado y su jefa solo les dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir su trayecto y estrellarse con mas arboles, la primera en reaccionar fue la guardiana del cometa, ella freno y corrió a la velocidad más rápida que podía, logro pasar a su jefa y ponerse frente a ella, deteniendo su trayectoria, ella ante la fuerza cayó hacia atrás pero fue detenida por las guardianas de la nieve y el tornado.

-Jefa- Nix llego corriendo y rápidamente se puso a curar las heridas de su jefa, al principio no habían podido reconocerla al estar rodeada de flamas color negro, pero ellas sorprendieron al ver como sus flamas la estaban dañando, rápidamente Nix desapareció las flamas con su luz y empezó a curar a su jefa, ella no tenía varias heridas más las quemaduras de la flama y un horrible moretón en el estomago como si le hubieran dado un muy fuerte puñetazo, ellas nunca imaginaron que su jefa podría ser derrotada, pero comprendieron que su jefa no había tenido oportunidad de reaccionar cuando fue atacada, impidiéndole contraatacar, ya que ella no había sacado sus armas.

-Ese bastardo me las pagara- Yuki se levanto con ayuda de Nix, ella se limpio la sangre que bajaba por su labio, las guardianas aun la veían con preocupación.

-Jefa quien te hizo esto- Giselle apretó con fuerza su alabarda, Pero ella recibió una pequeña palmada en la cabeza por su jefa, ella alzo la vista y se encontró con una cálida sonrisa de su jefa.

-No te preocupes- Yuki sonrió- ese tipo no saldrá ileso de aquí- Yuki se trono los nudillos, Nix sonrió con malicia, Corinna negó con la cabeza y solo asintió con una leve sonrisa, Hikaru no dijo nada y solo asintió, las demás guardianas también asintieron con la cabeza.

-Wao entonces creo que es en este momento donde debería tener miedo, ¿no?- Yuki alzo la mirada para ver al extraño arriba de la copa de un árbol, el dio un salto y cayó al suelo con elegancia, Yuki estaba a punto de ir hacia a él, pero sus guardianas se habían puesto enfrente de ella, Nix era la que estaba hasta el frente se puso en pose de batalla, Yuki solo sonrió ante la protección de sus guardianas pero ella abrió los ojos al sentir presencia viniendo hacia ellos.

-Oh pero que escena más conmovedora, las guardianas intentan proteger a su jefa, creo que peleare contigo primero guardiana de la luna- El tipo se puso en pose de pelea y envaino una espada de color plateado con empuñadura negra con una piedra en el centro de un color rojo con negro.

-Bastardo- Yuki afilo su mirada ella alzo su mano derecha y flamas negras salieron de su anillo, las flamas negras empezaron a rodearla, la cinta de su cabello se desintegro y su cabello quedo suelto, este estaba rodeado de las flamas negras también, de sus ojos empezaron a salir flamas negras, ella adentro su mano a un espacio negro que se había echo a su alrededor y saco una espada negra, su hoja era negra al igual que su empuñadura, de la empuñadura había una cadena que estaba amarrada a su mano derecha, y que caía por su espalda adentrándose a una especia de portal negro, a lado del portal había otro y salía otra cadena que se enredaba en su mano izquierda hasta la empuñadura de otra katana pero esta era blanca de la hoja y la empuñadura, Yuki desapareció entre su niebla para interponerse entre su guardiana de la luna y el intruso, todas abrieron los ojos al ver como su jefa detenía el ataque del enemigo, pero no solo de el sino de otras 6 personas más, cada una con un arma diferente.

-Interesante- El que había hablado era un pelirrojo que tenía una lanza como arma, su rostro estaba oculto por una máscara, Yuki se había puesto entre todos los ataques deteniéndolos solo con su katana negra, todos saltaron hacia atrás sin quitar la vista de Yuki.

-Chicas…es hora, corran a las ruinas y actívenlo- Yuki hablo con voz firme sin darle una mirada a sus guardianas- sino llego a tiempo ciérrenlo a como dé lugar- Yuki apretó el agarre de su espada

-Jefa no la dejaremos atrás- Corinna veía la situación buscando una forma de escape, pero la voz de su jefa la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No es una sugerencia es una orden…vayan con cuidado- Yuki sonrió- ahora- Yuki alzo su espada, los intrusos pusieron sus armas en pose de defensa, pero Yuki solo sonrió, las guardianas apretaron sus puños, Giselle frunció el ceño y con su albarda transportó a todas hasta el lugar que les había indicado su jefa.

-Es hora de jugar- Yuki clavo su espada negra al suelo, al instante de que su hoja toco el suelo una enorme ola de flamas negra ataco a los intrusos, estos se sorprendieron y fueron enviados hacia atrás.

-Con las guardianas-

-Apúrense no podemos perder el tiempo- Nix ordeno a todas a colocarse en su posición, Hikaru que seguía en las escaleras vio como en el lado norte explotaba una enorme cantidad de flamas negras, ella apretó el puño y corrió hacia su posición.

-Jefa- Giselle apretó con fuerza su alabarda, esta se rodeo de sus flamas, ella camino hacia un circulo que tenía su símbolo dibujado en el suelo y sin más los clavo en el centro, al momento de clavarlo, las flamas recorrieron el dibujo en suelo dándole vida, una vez iluminaron el circulo, este siguió una línea recta hasta la parte del centro de aquel lugar, que eran un metro más alto y que tenía un circulo con las palabras vongola y el símbolo de una flama de color negro, con sus símbolos alrededor, ese era el lugar de su jefa.

-Jefa- Hikaru apretó sus puños y camino hacia su símbolo, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Todas las guardianas hicieron los mismo, fueron hacia el círculo dibujado en el suelo con su símbolo, una vez iluminado su círculo con sus flamas, su símbolo en el lugar de su jefa también era rodeado por sus flamas, todas se quedaron observando hacia el lugar de la batalla de su jefa, para activar el mecanismo, necesitaban también del anillo de su jefa y de sus flamas, pero ellas se sorprendieron al ver un enorme tornado ser creado de la nada por diferentes llamas, pero se sorprendieron al ver que era solo flamas de sus elementos, el tornado llego hasta el cielo, giraba con ferocidad, arrasando el lugar, cada vez se acercaba mas a ellas, todas apretaron sus armas, eso no era nada bueno.

-Hikaru que hacemos la jefa- Mayuki apretó el agarre de sus armas- no podemos dejarla, ella es nuestro cielo- Pero no pudo proseguir al sentir unas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, todas las guardianas bajaron la mirada.

-No debemos preocuparnos…la jefa no es alguien débil- Leonore sonrió, todas la miraron, sabían que ella también estaba preocupada, algunas asintieron levemente.

-Chicas…creo que no volveré con ustedes- Todas se tensaron al oír la voz de su jefa, sus anillos brillaban con un brillo negro, del centro del tornado una enorme cantidad de flamas negras exploto, consumiendo las demás flamas, las guardianas iba a correr para ayudar a su jefa, esas llamas negras eran de ella, pero de la nada, unas katanas fueron dirigidas hacia ellas clavándose en el circulo de su jefa, todas se sorprendieron al ver que eran las armas de su jefa, estas estaban rodeadas de sus flamas, y fueron absorbidas por el suelo, todos abrieron los ojos al ver el anillo de su jefa colgando de la katana negra, ella intentaron moverse, pero un campo de flamas las rodeo, creando tornados alrededor de cada una, e incluso alrededor de las katanas.

-Jefa- Hikaru apretó sus puños intento salir del tornado pero la voz de Nix la detuvo.

-No podemos hacer nada ya, la jefa es alguien fuerte, ella no morirá, no por nada es nuestro cielo- Todas se sorprendieron al oír esa palabras de la guardiana más fría, pero asintieron, poco a poco empezaron a desvanecerse, todas cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa.

-"La esperaremos jefa"- fue el pensamiento de todas, antes de que salieran disparadas hacia arriba en un rayo de luz, cada una era de un diferente color, todas tenían el color de sus flamas, ellas atravesaron el campo de fuerza y al momento de traspasarlo este se destruyo en miles de pedazos, el bosque que antes había estado a su alrededor, había sido cambiado por unas ruinas los rayos de luces salieron disparados hacia el cielo atravesando cada uno un portal

-Es hora de que la sucesión se lleve a cabo guardianas- Yuki hablo en voz baja mientras ella miraba a sus contrincantes, heridas podían verse por todo su cuerpo.

-Eres una persona fuerte he de admitirlo Líder de las flamas de la noche- El hombre de mirada dorada también presentaba heridas múltiples al igual que todos los demás enemigos, pero sus heridas eran menos graves.

-No me importa lo que digas, ya le eh dado el tiempo suficiente a mis guardianas, y eh de admitir que si peleo sola contra ustedes, es muy difícil que gane- Yuki respiraba con dificultad- así que si me disculpan me retiro- Yuki evadió un bala rodeada de flamas ciclón- tus guardianes son demasiados impacientes- Yuki sonrió de lado y sin más desapareció entre flamas negras.

-La próxima vez no podrás escapar Yuki Vongola, jefa de la familia Angeli della morte de vongola- El guardián de las flamas de la noche sonrió para ser rodeado por flamas blancas y sin más desaparecer, a su alrededor, solo se podía ver un cráter que media al menos kilómetros a la redonda, casi del mismo tamaño de una ciudad o incluso más grande.

Un horrible escenario si hablamos de una simple pelea entre solo 8 personas que solo usaron la mitad de su poder.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Ya lo termine XD jajaja perdón si me revolví un poco con este capitulo,**

**pero es que enserio que hace tiempo que escribí el primer capitulo y**

**ya casi no me acordaba como seguía, pero aquí lo tienen XD**

**espero les guste, no se olviden dejen reviews XD**

**Ciao~ Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cuanto tiempo sin subir un nuevo capitulo, enserio lo lamento, pero ta-chan les traje un capitulo largo XD, espero que lo disfruten y lamento tardar tanto en subir, pero enserio que se me va la inspiracion, bueno les aviso que ya estoy terminando loscapitulos de mis demas Fics, asi que esperen los prontos, dentro de esta semana estaran listos XDDD**_

_**PD: khr NO ME pertenece, PERO los occ si al igual que la trama de la historia XD**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3: Un nuevo comienzo y el nacimiento de unos nuevos ángeles**_

El viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo crujir las ramas de los arboles de la ciudad, siendo aun temprano, las calles se encontraban vacías, ninguna persona podía verse, las aves aun dormían en sus pequeños nidos y los rayos del sol todavía eran ocultos por las montañas del horizonte, aun se lograban ver las estrellas en el cielo, estrellas que brillaban con fuerza y otras que parecían a punto de desaparecer si alguien hubiera estado presente en ese momento afuera de su hogar oh al menos estuviera prestando atención al cielo, podría haber notado 6 estrellas fugaces de diferentes colores que atravesaron el cielo a gran velocidad.

Fuera de la ciudad se podía localizar una casa de dos pisos, esta era de un color azul cielo, poseía un gran jardín con una gran variedad de flores y un enorme árbol que se localizaba en la parte de atrás de la casa, la casa era rodeada por una barda pequeña de color blanco, la puerta estaba hecha de madera, y de ella hasta la entrada de la casa había un camino hecho completamente de piedras de tonos grises y oscuros, en el buzón de dicha casa se podía ver el nombre de "casa Angelli" La casa era propiedad de un grupo de 7 chicas, ya sea porque algunas eran huérfanas de nacimiento o ya sea por asuntos familiares, estas 7 chicas se valían por si mismas, sin querer ser separadas si entraban en un orfanato, ellas habían decidido tener su propia casa y mediante sus esfuerzos valerse por ellas mismas, en ese momento todas dormían plácidamente sin siquiera sospechar de los eventos que ocurrían dentro de unas cuantas horas, sin saber que su vida cambiara completamente, pues a veces el destino te prepara un camino que jamás llegaste a pensar o creer que podría suceder, pero eso es lo que puede dar diversión a la vida, sin misterios la vida no podría llegar a ser interesante después de todo.

* * *

**~Habitación de Yumi~**

Las paredes del cuarto estaban pintadas de un azul oscuro, mientras que el techo era de un color negro y en él se podían ver pequeñas estrellas brillantes con una enorme luna llena en el centro, era la representación de la noche misma, y si no fuera porque podías tocar dicha pintura, cualquiera podría pensar que se encontraba mirando al cielo mismo, esta hermosa obra había sido creada por la misma propietaria de la habitación, la cual en ese mismo momento se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, su cabello era largo y de un color negro, este poseía un hermoso brillo y eran tan suave como la seda, y aunque sus parpados estuvieran cerrados, estos parecían esconder dos hermosas gemas, las cuales eran de un hermoso dorado, en sus mejillas se lograba ver un hermoso color rosa, dándole una apariencia inocente, sus labios en cambio era de un tono tan rojo como el de una manzana, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, ella no era ni alta ni pequeña, su altura era promedio, en su rostro se podía ver una expresión calmada y tranquila ocasionando que nadie sospechara del extraño sueño que en ese momento ella estaba viviendo.

* * *

**~En el sueño~**

-Chicas, donde están…-La pelinegra se encontraba corriendo por un bosque, por las estrellas en el cielo además de una gran luna en el centro del extenso cielo, le dio entender que era de noche, las sombras a su alrededor parecían cobrar vida y moverse a su alrededor, ocasionando que sintiera mas temor del que ya sentía por estar sola, cerrando los ojos para ignorar las sombras, la peli negra siguió corriendo, pero al sentir rayos de luz cálidos en su rostro le hizo abrir sus ojos para encontrarse en una pradera, en ella se veía puro pasto a excepción que en el centro de esta se encontraba un enorme árbol, ella se quedo paralizada en su lugar, tenía miedo de seguir caminando y que algo le pasara.

Pero como si alguien sintiera sus miedos, la intento tranquilizar, una ventisca fría acaricio su mejilla derecha mientras un pequeño soplido del viento el cual parecía húmedo pues había sentido gotas de agua estrellarse contra su rostro le rozo su mejilla izquierda, la pelinegra se sintió más calmada, pues era como si alguien le hubiera acariciado las mejillas para calmarla, aunque la chica se encontraba más calmada aun sentía miedo de seguir, pero un fuerte viento, la empujo de atrás como si quisiera que caminara, la chica miro esto con sorpresa, pero en vez de asustarse por estas anomalías solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a caminar, aunque sus pasos seguían siendo torpes y llenos de inseguridad.

De la nada la chica sintió la luz de la luna sobre ella, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro hacia arriba para ver como la luna parecía estar sobre ella, como si estuviera cuidándola, sus rayos eran cálidos y re confortables, pero al mismo tiempo fríos y oscuros, pero aunque fuera raro ella no sintió miedo del frió y la oscuridad de la luna, solo le hizo saber que incluso las cosas que parecen ser puras, pueden tener su lado oscuro, ella bajo su mirada y aguanto la respiración al ver como a su alrededor había miles de luces, las cuales parecían ser estrellas en miniaturas, estas se encontraba en toda la pradera y parecían hacerle un sendero hacia el árbol que se encontraba en el centro de esta, la pelinegra sin dudarlo empezó a caminar ahora sin miedo e inseguridad, y sin que ella lo notara ahora caminaba con elegancia y autoridad, sus cabello negros parecían rodearse de una flama oscura dándole un misterioso brillo, y sus ojos parecían rodearse de la misma flama, dándole un aire autoritario y al mismo tiempo calmado y peligroso.

-No te dejare ir Guardiana de la Noche- Un voz ronca y escalofriante sonó atrás de ella, con miedo la chica voltio para ver como las sombras que antes parecían rodearla en el bosque se estaban reuniendo y transformándose en una enorme sombra, a la cual le habían salido dos enormes alas negras que parecían de un murciélago con unos ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa que solo la hacía más terrorífica, la sombra había extendido uno de sus brazos los cuales tenían unas filosas garras hacia su posición, la chica se congelo y sintió como de un momento a otro su vida seria llevada por aquel abominable monstruo, la apariencia que había formado sin darse cuenta parecía poco a poco desaparecer al ser devueltas sus inseguridades y miedos.

-"!Aléjate del Cielo de la Noche¡…como compañeros de los Guardianes no te dejaremos que lo manches con tus impurezas"- Unas voces resonaron por todo el lugar, la sombra se había paralizado estando muy cerca del rostro de la chica, la cual ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos por el miedo que sentía, pero su miedo fue cambiado por sorpresa al ver como alrededor de la mano de aquel monstruo una ventisca empezaba a cubrirlo, la ventisca había tomado la forma de un Felino, pero este no estaba formado completamente pues parecía estar hecho de nieve y aire, él Felino empezó a correr por el enorme brazo del monstruo, por cada pisada que daba dejaba un rastro de hielo, la mano empezó a congelarse, pero antes de que llegara al cuerpo del monstruo este se corto el brazo con su otra mano.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar- El chillido de aquel horrible ser, había sonado por todo el bosque, era un horrible grito que parecía tener solo desesperación y odio, la chica se tapo los oídos y cayó de rodillas, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero de la nada un campo a su alrededor hizo que todo el dolor desapareciera siendo cambiado por paz y calma, ella miro hacia su derecha encontrándose con un enorme Dragón aunque debido a la luz que lo rodeaba no se podía ver completamente, la chica solo podía ver la forma de Dragón y unos afilados ojos azul zafiro que parecían analizarla, pero la atención del Dragón se dirigió a la bestia, el Felino hecho de la ventisca de nieve parecía haber sido atrapado por una nueva mano que había salido de aquel monstruo de sombras, ante su agarre el tigre soltó un rugido de dolor, pero su brazo fue cortado de nuevo pero ahora por una llamarada de fuego, la cual tenía la forma de un Ave, el Ave parecía estar rodeada de un tornado de viento, de la nada otro tornado apareció a lado del Ave, pero este también contenía agua y en su interior había un pequeño animal, sin embargo por el tornado a su alrededor no se podía ver que animal era, el monstruo había lanzado una bola de fuego negro hacia el Ave y el otro animal, pero este fue desviado por lo que parecían pequeñas estrellas, las cuales rodeaban a otro animal, pero al igual que el Dragón a su lado, era ocultado por la luz de las estrellas a su alrededor.

-Dejen de estorbar Ruaaaaaaaaaaaaar- otro chillido sonó de la bestia, esta empezó a dividirse, una enorme Serpiente negra de ojos rojos se enrollo en el Felino, este soltó un rugido de dolor, otra parte de la sombra tomo la forma de un Halcón negro de ojos verdes del tamaño del Ave de fuego y empezaba a perseguirla lanzándole bolas de fuego negras, el animal que era rodeado por estrellas estaba ahora luchando con una especie de Caballo negro de ojos dorados y que también parecía tener estrellas a su alrededor pero estas eran rojas, el Dragón que estaba al lado de la chica se había puesto enfrente y la había protegido de un rayo negro que había salido de un enorme Zorro negro de un ojo rojo y el otro dorado, el Zorro poseía dos colas y era del tamaño del Dragón, la chica se asusto cuando enfrente de ella habían aparecido un par de Perros negros, uno de ojos plateados y otro de ojos grises, al lado de ellos también estaba una Rata del tamaño de un Gato, la cual tenía los ojos de un color zafiro y a su lado había aparecido un enorme León negro de ojos plateados, ella retrocedió con miedo, cerró los ojos cuando los animales se había abalanzado hacia ella.

-No temas, como líder...tú debes ser fuerte y protegerlos- una voz en su cabeza hizo que la chica abriera los ojos y vio con sorpresa como los dos Perros habían sido detenidos por dos Gatos gemelos de color negro, uno de ojos verdes esmeralda y otro de ojos azul cielo, la Rata ahora estaba dentro del ciclón del animal que había aparecido antes y parecía estar peleando contra él.

Ella vio con miedo como el León negro se acercaba a ella, pero uno de los Gatos había intentado atacarlo fallando estrepitosamente y siendo arrojado a su lado, la chica apretó los puños y se puso frente al gato para defendedlo del León.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo- Su voz había sonado firme y sus ojos estaban afilados y serios, el León rugió y se lanzo contra ella, pero la chica nunca dudo, ella protegería a aquellos que la ayudaron y protegieron.

-Me gustan tus ideales…acepto ayudarte- Una voz atrás de ella hizo que la chica abriera los ojos con sorpresa, atrás de ella había salido un enorme Lobo blanco el cual se había lanzado contra el León negro mordiéndolo por el cuello y lanzándolo contra el Zorro de dos colas, el Lobo gruño mostrando sus blancos dientes, este se volteo y la chica pudo observar sus ojos dorados, en el momento de verse, todo a su alrededor se había congelado, ella nunca aparto su mirada del Lobo blanco y el tampoco de ella, él se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella, la chica sin saber el porqué lentamente alzo su mano y sin miedo empezó acariciar la cabeza del enorme animal, y este solo movió levemente su cola para demostrar su felicidad, la chica salio de su trance cuando la enorme bestia la había cargado y puesto en su lomo, el empezó a correr hacia el árbol que estaba en el centro de la pradera, los otros animales habían desaparecido y las sombras también, al parecer habían sido derrotadas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-La chica ahogo un grito cuando escucho una voz cerca suyo, ella miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada, una risa volvió a escucharse- aquí abajo Guardiana- La chica miro hacia abajo y se encontró con los ojos del Lobo, este pareció sonreír y miro hacia adelante- así que dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?- La chica pareció dudar pero al final respondió a la pregunta del Lobo.

-Yumi Kuro…- La ahora llamada Yumi miro hacia adelante y abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa para ver el enorme árbol frente a ella, cuando estaba lejos parecía tener un tamaño normal, pero ahora que estaba enfrente del árbol se dio cuenta que este era enorme, era un árbol Sakura pero en vez de ser de un color rosa, sus hojas tenían el color del arcoíris, a cada segundo las hojas estaban cambiando de color, además que parecía estar brillando con un luz misteriosa.

-Es algo asombro verdad…-Una nueva voz hizo que Yumi mirara hacia arriba en una de las ramas se encontraba una mujer de unos 25 años de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja de la misma forma en la que ella tenía amarrada su cabellera negra, la mujer se parecía mucho a ella solo que mas grande y con diferente color de cabello y ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?...-Yumi lentamente bajo del lomo del Lobo blanco y camino hacia el árbol, la desconocida no dijo nada y solo la observo antes de sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Yuki, pero por ahora eso no importa, has sido aceptada por tu compañero, algo que en verdad me sorprendió, pero ahora dime…estas lista para aceptar el anillo del Cielo de la Noche…todavía no se si eres la indicada así que tendrás que demostrármelo, pelea contra mí y gánate el derecho de ser la nueva Jefa de las Angelli Della Morte- Yuki bajo del árbol y se coloco a unos metros de Yumi.

-Eso me suena conocido, pero no, yo no soy buena luchando y soy muy débil, además yo no soy buena para ser una líder…lo siento pero creo que te has equivocado de persona- Yumi negó rotundamente, ella no era ninguna líder, y no era buena peleando, ella solo sería una decepción, incluso si solo era un sueño.

-Débil…enserio la aceptaste como tu compañera- La voz de Yuki había sonado más dura y peligrosa, incluso la temperatura había bajado a su alrededor, Yumi trago saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás, el Lobo blanco también miro con un poco de decepción a Yumi, ella se sintió muy mal al ver ese sentimiento pasar por la mirada de su salvador, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, unas 6 personas aparecieron enfrente de la peli plateada, Yumi abrió los ojos con incredulidad, las personas eran 6 chicas que estaban encerradas en una especie de lacrimas blancas, todas parecían estar durmiendo.

-¿Que hacen ellas aquí?... ¿porque están en esa especie de prisiones'...- Yumi miro a la peli plateada con sorpresa y enojo, pero antes de pode oír alguna respuesta atrás de cada chica apareció un animal.

-Todas son personas importantes para ti, pero si sigues siendo tan débil que todas morirán sin duda, observa las consecuencias de tu debilidad- Yuki le dio una mirada seria y fría.

La primera chica era de una estatura media, tiene unas piernas largas y torneadas, su cuerpo esta bien dotado pero no al punto de exagerar, su piel era clara pero un poco bronceada, sus ojos a pesar de que en ese momento estaban cerrados eran de un rojo carmesí, su cabello era castaño claro, era largo y algo ondulado en las puntas, lo lleva atado con 2 pequeñas coletas al frente y el resto suelto, como la lacrima estaba parada su cabello caía hacia abajo mientras ella tenía sus brazos a sus costados y con una expresión calmada y tranquila, parecía estar durmiendo dentro de la lacrima, en la parte de en medio de la lacrima había aparecido un Tornado representando al mismo tiempo al Tornado.

La segunda chica tenía el Cabello largo y rojizo, con mechones que se hacían más cortos desde el pecho hasta llegar a un fleco que enmarca su rostro. De piel blanca y facciones delicadas y amables, sus ojos eran un poco grandes y aunque estaban cerrados eran de un tono verde azulado, poseía unas largas pestañas, ella también tenía una estatura media, ella estaba en la misma posición que la anterior chica, en realidad todas las demás estaban con la misma pose, en medio de su lacrima había aparecido el símbolo de un Tornado pero con una gota en el centro, representando al Ciclón.

La tercera chica como Yumi la describiría seria como una forma alterna de Chrome de su anime favorito, su cabello era del mismo color pero este era largo llegando por debajo de su cadera y no tenía el extraño corte de piña en la parte de atrás, sus ojos eran de un color morado, pero el izquierdo estaba siendo tapado por su fleco, su piel era de un tono blanco y poseía un cuerpo delgado y dotado, ella poseía una altura un poco más alta que la de las dos anteriores chicas, en la parte de en medio de la lacrima había aparecido el símbolo de una Nube con bolas blancas cayendo de ella, representaba la Nieve.

La cuarta chica era de cabello largo negro y con fleco por los ojos, estatura mediana, piel pálida, Yumi siendo fanática de Black Rock Shooter, diría que era una apariencia similar pero ella era un poco más alta y dotada, sus ojos aunque cerrados en ese momento también eran de un azul claro, pero ella a diferencia del personaje anime no poseía una herida en el estomago, su cabello estaba suelto cayendo por su espalda por debajo de su cadera, en medio de la lacrima había aparecido una Luna llena, representando a la Luna.

La quinta chica tenía el Cabello de un color café oscuro y ondulado, era largo llegándole hasta debajo de los muslos. En ese momento lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos aunque cerrados eran de un color azul celeste. Ella poseía un altura alta, además de un cuerpo bien desarrollado dándole una apariencia más madura de la que en realidad era, su piel era de un tono pálido crema pero no tan pálido para parecer enferma, en medio de la lacrima había aparecido el símbolo de una Estrella, representado a la Estrella.

La ultima chica era pequeña aproximadamente media un 1.54 m. Su cabello era negro y largo llegándole hasta su cadera, sus ojos aunque cerrados era de un color azul, era plana y tenía el cuerpo poco desarrollado lo que le da un toque inocente, en medio de la lacrima había parecido una piedra en llamas, representado al Cometa.

-Cada una de tus amigas, no solo son importantes para ti, sino que también han sido elegidas para formar parte de tu Familia, siendo tus Guardianas con la misión de protegerte y de cuidar a la Familia del Cielo, pero siendo su Jefa también es tu deber proteger a tu familia, siendo débil solo traerá la muerte de tus Guardianas- Yumi no le gusto hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la tal Yuki, ella entrecerró sus ojos- alejando con su ferocidad la oscuridad de la Familia y atrayendo a la Familia para que no se aleje y separe, la Guardiana del Tornado Hina Kizunairo, al igual que la Lluvia del Cielo, limpiando la tristeza del Cielo, pero al mismo tiempo no siendo tan tranquila como la Lluvia sino más feroz y capaz de limpiar el dolor no solo del Cielo sino de todo aquel que esté a su alrededor , la Guardiana del Ciclón, Cassio Ayami- Después de decir esas palabras la lacrima con el símbolo del tornado empezó a brillar de un color gris con verde y se movió hacia adelante, al igual que la lacrima con el símbolo del ciclón, la cual empezó a brillar de un color azul con negro y se posiciono a lado de la lacrima del tornado.

-Siendo la ventisca encargada esconder a su Cielo y Familia, haciendo perderse en ella a sus enemigos y confundiéndolos, con la misma tarea de la Niebla, pero la Nieve tan bien tiene el deber de crear un escudo de hielo repelando todo ataque hacia la Familia, la Guardiana de la Nieve, Kazama Nagi, siendo la luz que no dejara que la Familia se pierda en la oscuridad, mostrándoles el camino para volver a casa siendo la Guía de la Familia en los momentos de oscuridad, sanando sus heridas físicas como las de su corazón, la Guardiana de la Luna- Ahora fue el turno de la lacrima con el símbolo de la Nieve y la Luna para brillar y mover a lado de las otras dos lacrimas, la primera empezó a brillar de un color blanco y la segunda de un color plateado,

-Siendo las protectoras del Cielo tanto de la Noche y el Día, aquella que recibirá cualquier ataque para devolverlo más fuerte por cada Guardiana de su Familia, la Guardiana de la Estrella, Cloe Cremer, siendo aquella que aunque lejos del Cielo de la Noche este, siempre volverá a él, no importa lo que pase, su casa siempre será el Cielo, con el deber de nunca caer y siempre destruir con su fuerza a todo enemigo de la Familia, la Guardiana del Cometa, Yukiko Mirai- Ahora la lacrima con el símbolo de la Estrella brillo de un color dorado, y se movió a lado de las otras lacrimas, siendo como ultima la lacrima con el símbolo del Cometa brillando con un color bronce con azul, moviéndose a lado de las otras lacrimas, ahora todas las lacrimas estaban a un metro de Yumi, ella intento moverse pero un ataque le hizo para en seco, ella miro hacia atrás de las lacrimas para ver como Yuki era la que le había lanzado una bolsa de fuego negro, ella le estaba sonriendo de forma sádica y maliciosa, Yumi apretó sus dientes y sus puños, ella no se atrevió a moverse, lentamente por todo el lugar empezaron a caer hojas del árbol Sakura dando un apariencia majestuosa, pero ninguna de las presentes se movió, las dos estaban mirándose sin mirar otro lugar.

-Sigues siendo débil, y por ello, esto es lo que le pasara a tu Familia- Yuki apareció en su mano una Katana negra y se puso en una pose de pelea, de la nada la hoja de la katana empezó a rodearse de Flamas Negras y la hoja empezó a crecer teniendo un tamaño monstruoso.

-Esta pensando en cortar a todas tus Amigas de un solo corte con su Katana- El lobo blanco había aparecido al lado de Yumi y le había dicho lo que iba a hacer Yuki, Yumi abrió los ojos con incredulidad, el Lobo blanco solo se giro y empezó a marcharse- ellas morirán, será mejor que cierres los ojos, al parecer tenias razón, estaba equivocado por elegirte…- El Lobo blanco no miro hacia atrás y Yuki estaba con los ojos cerrados, por lo que ninguno se dio cuenta del cambio en Yumi.

Para Yumi todo se había congelado, ella solo veía a sus Amigas y Familia, estando atrapadas y a punto de morir, ella empezó a temblar, no quería que nada le pasara a su Familia, incluso si era un sueño, no quería verlas heridas, ella cerró los ojos y apresto sus puños al punto de hacerlos sangrar.

-"Entonces protégelos, usa tu Voluntad para protegerlos, protege aquellos que son parte de tu Cielo, protege a tu Familia"- Yumi abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella un Anillo Negro- "Tu eres la nueva líder de la Familia Angelli Della Morte, yo te elegí como mi nueva portadora, y como le dije a su anterior portadora, mi poder es para ayudar a cumplir su Voluntad, úsalo y protege aquello que es importante para ti"- Yumi no dijo nada y sin pensarlo tomo el Anillo y se lo coloco, ella cerró los ojos, todo a su alrededor se volvió lento, ella logro escuchar como Yuki estaba moviéndose para cortar a sus amigas, ella frunció el ceño abrió sus ojos, los cuales ahora tenían una Flama Negra saliendo de ellos, su cabello negro ahora estaba suelto y caía por debajo de su cadera, este estaba rodeado de la misma Flama Negra, ahora en sus manos había una Katana blanca, su hoja era larga y filosa, mientras su empuñadura era negra y con el símbolo de una Flama Negra representando la Noche, el Anillo que tenía en su mano derecha tenía una enorme gema negra con el mismo símbolo de la Flama Negra representando la Noche, en sus bordes estaban las palabras Vongola y Angelli Della Morte, ella fue rodeada completamente por la Flama Negra y desapareció de su lugar.

-Bye bye Guardianas de la Noche- Yuki blandió su Katana y lanzo un corte hacia las lacrimas, pero ella abrió los ojos con incredulidad, cuando su ataque fue detenido por otra Katana, el choque de su ataque con otra Katana hizo que el Lobo blanco volteara y también abriera levemente sus ojos, pues frente a Yuki estaba Yumi en modo de "Ultima Voluntad" blandiendo una katana y deteniendo el ataque de Yuki, Yumi no perdió tiempo y le lanzo una patada a Yuki lanzándola hacia atrás, ella se puso a lado de las lacrimas y le dio una fría mirada a Yuki, quien estaba aun en el suelo sosteniéndose con su Katana.

-Toca a mi familia y sufre mi furia Yuki- Yumi la miro con seriedad y odio, pero la peli plateada no la ataco de nuevo sino que empezó a reír, Yumi no dijo nada y solo observo a Yuki con cautela.

-Al parecer si eres digna del Anillo de la Noche Yumi, felicidades has pasado mi prueba- Yuki sonrió y le dio una leve inclinación- desde ahora eres la Líder de la Familia de la Noche, y como veo, creo que ya tienes a tus Guardianas, el Anillo de la Noche como todos los demás ahora serán tuyos, y es tu turno de protegerlos, por ahora se ah acabado mi tiempo Yumi, espero pronto volver a vernos, recuerda...mis Guardianas tal vez las visiten, se que tomaras la decisión correcta, hasta entonces Guardiana de la Noche…una vez que hayas entregado todos los Anillos, viajaras a otra dimensión- Yuki se giro y empezó ah alejarse, Yumi no supo que decir así que solo miro como aquella extraña se iba, pero Yuki en un momento se paro y se giro levemente- una última cosa, cuando despiertes y encuentres a las Guardianas del Anillo, cuando veas a mis Guardianas…no les digas que me viste…por ahora tengo otros asuntos, como encontrar a tus compañeros en la vida real, bueno bye bye Yumi, se que serás una gran líder, no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario- Yumi intento decir algo pero de la nada todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, Yumi sin poder evitarlo se sentó en el suelo con cansancio.

-Porque tengo que tener sueños tan extraños, se que fue mala idea comer dulces antes de irme a dormir y ver Anime, pero porque debe pasarme un sueño donde pareciera que estoy en el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, estoy segura que nunca seria ninguna líder, además no quiero pelear, no soy ninguna líder Mafiosa, !Rayos¡- Yumi suspiro con cansancio y se acostó en la oscuridad, de un segundo a otro sintió un dolor en su cabeza y una luz empezó a rodearla, ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se rencontró con una de sus amigas que habían aparecido como rehenes en su sueño, si recordaba bien ella era la supuesta Guardiana del Cometa, pero ella dejo aquel sueño en lo profundo de su mente y le dirigió una mirada molesta a su amiga.

-Sabes que puedes despertarme de otra forma Yukiko- Yumi se levanto de su cama y se sobo la parte herida, Yukiko en vez de disculparse solo le dio una sonrisa inocente.

-Pero si yo no te echo nada Yumi no sé de donde sacas eso- Yumi ante la respuesta de yukiko tuvo un tic en la ceja izquierda.

-Ya claro entonces aquel libro que tienes escondido atrás de tu espalda y que parece tener un poco de sangre no tiene nada que ver ¿no?- Pero Yukiko no dijo nada y solo le dio una sonrisa ladeada, Yumi suspiro.

-A veces siento que eres peor que Reborn Yukiko y tu como yo que lo conocemos sabes que eso ya es para temer- Yukiko no respondió y solo hizo un puchero, Yumi sonrió ante las payasadas de su amiga y se levanto de su cama- de todos modos supongo que me viniste a levantar para ir a la escuela, gracias- Yumi le dio una gran sonrisa, y Yukiko solo se hundió de hombros y empezó a salir del cuarto.

-No tienes que agradecerme, después de todo, amo levantaras a mi manera kukuku- Yumi miro con nerviosismo a su amiga, ella había cerrado su puerta una vez había salido de la habitación, Yumi suspiro, una vez más tranquila ella se estiro y empezó a buscar sus cosas para darse una ducha, ella no había tardado mucho en darse un baño, una vez vestida con su uniforme, Yumi solo iba a tomar su mochila, pero ella paró en seco cuando vio que encima de su escritorio, se encontraba una caja de madera con la palabra Angelli Della Morte encima, Yumi trago saliva.

-No es nada, debe ser solo una nueva edición especial del Anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, solo eso Jajajaja- Yumi rió nerviosamente, ella se acerco a la caja y lentamente la abrió, un aura oscura la rodeo cuando vio como dentro de la caja había 7 Anillos con los mismos símbolos que ella había visto en su sueño, ella tomo el Anillo de la Noche y lentamente cayó al suelo.

-Esto quiere decir, que mis amigas serán mis Guardianas y que una vez cada una haya aceptado iremos al mundo de Reborn…ni siquiera se si esto es real- Yumi se paro y empezó a dar vueltas en su cuarto-"tal vez solo deba de esconderlos y olvidarme de esto…pero que tal si algo ataca a las demás y no tiene como protegerse"- Yumi se empezó a jalar el cabello con frustración, ella miro los Anillos en su escritorio.

-Ni siquiera se si alguien aceptaría ser mi Guardiana, incluso si todas somos Fans del Anime de Reborn, no creo que acepten…- Yumi suspiro ella se coloco su Anillo en su mano derecha, camino hacia su ventana y admiro su Anillo con los rayos del Sol, ahora ella no estaba segura como serian las cosas, podrían terminar mal muy mal, pero también podrían tener un final feliz.

-Pero ni siquiera se a que nos enfrentamos oh que debemos de hacer…!Waaaaaaa¡, porque simplemente no eligieron otra chica, !por dios! hay millones de personas en el mundo y yo tenía que ser la elegida- Yumi se volvió a revolver su cabello, con leve enojo camino hacia la caja de madera, ella ahora tomo el Anillo del Tornado, ella lo levanto e inspecciono, pero paró en seco al sentir otra mirada en ella, oh más precisamente su mano, lentamente voltio para encontrarse con otra integrante de su Familia.

-Ne, ne, Yumi de donde sacaste ese Anillo- Hina se encontraba en su puerta con un brillo en sus ojos y mirando el Anillo de su mano como si fuera un trozo de carne.

-B-bueno una extraña me los regalo - Yumi aunque no decía toda la verdad, estaba casi cerca, pues para ella Yuki era una extraña- ¿Por qué preguntas Hina?- Pero Yumi se congelo cuando en un segundo Hina había tomado el Anillo de su mano y ahora se lo ponía en la mano.

-Porque me encanto, en el momento en que lo vi, es como si me estuviera llamando, ¿extraño no crees?- Yumi palideció y solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Jajajaja si qué extraño- Yumi intento mirar hacia otro lado, pero cuando cayó en cuenta en que Hina tenía el Anillo abrió los ojos y voltio a mirarla.

-Espera Hina, ese Anillo no es un simple Anillo…-Yumi pensó en cómo decirle a Hina que era un Anillo con las mismas habilidades de los Anillos Vongola de su Anime preferido y que además provenía del mismo mundo, cada idea que pensaba era pero que la anterior.

-!OH¡ vamos Yumi, no me saldrás con que es un Anillo con poderes similares a los de los Anillos Vongola del Anime para quitármelo, por favor ya tengo 16 años para creer en esas cosas- Hina se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas- no es como si, sí me esfuerzo en el Anillo saldría alguna especie de llama- Hina rió y puso su mano enfrente, Yumi tuvo un pequeño tic y también empezó a reír, pero para sorpresa de Hina y maldiciendo Yumi de la nada del anillo de Hina empezó a salir una flama gris con Verde, tanto Yumi como Hina se quedaron unos segundos viendo la Flama antes de que Hina se asustara, pero Yumi que ya había previsto la acción de Hina corrió a su lado y le tapo la boca y la adentro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con seguro.

-Y-Yumi mi mano se esta incendiando, !waaaaaaaa¡- Hina empezó a rodar por el suelo, Yumi se pego la frente ante la reacción de Hina.

-"Así que esta es mi gran Guardiana del Tornado, jajaja siento que moriremos a manos de nuestros enemigos muy fácilmente…rayos incluso Skull se ve más fuerte a lado de Hina"- Yumi aguanto las ganas de llorar y gritar y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Hina para tranquilizarla.

-Hina contrólate, no te estás quemando, es una llama de la Ultima Voluntad, sabes que esas Flamas no queman a su propietario, incluso debiste darte cuenta que no te dolía la mano y que ni siquiera era una Flama normal- Hina ante tus palabras se empezó a tranquilizar, ella miro su mano para después el brillo de sus ojos volviera aparecer.

-!Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡, soy capaz de hacer una llama de la Ultima Voluntad, !dios debo tomar una foto¡- Yumi solo veía con incredulidad a Hina tomándose fotos con la Flama en su mano, pero antes de que fuera capaz de enviar las imágenes a quien sabe dónde, ella le quito su celular y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

-"Oh por favor que mi vida no se vuelva un infierno como la de Tsuna, oh dios que no vaya a tener un Tutor como Reborn, incluso si es mi Personaje Favorito no lo soportaría como Tutor"- Yumi empezó a rodearse de un aura oscura, todas las posibilidades que tenia le hacían sentirse cada vez más deprimente, una vez más calmada voltio a ver a Hina.

-Creo que hay mucho de lo que hablar, así que te explicare, aunque no tengo todo claro, pues apenas me acabo de enterar hoy, y ni siquiera se si la información es correcta, así que por ahora debes mantenerlo en secreto, entiendes Hina- Hina asintió de forma energética, Yumi en ese momento se preguntaba si su familia al menos era normal.

-!Hinaaaaaaa¡, !Yumiiiiii¡ apúrense a cambiarse, se hace tarde para ir a la escuela- La voz de Yukiko hizo que Yumi y Hina saltaran por la sorpresa, Hina miro a Yuki con duda.

-Yumi, le diremos a las demás sobre esto- Yumi suspiro y vio a Hina con leve cansancio.

-Todavía no estoy segura, pero aquella desconocida que me dio los anillos me dijo que todas las demás serian mis Guardianas, siendo yo la Líder- Yumi miro su Anillo, Hina se toco la barbilla pensativa.

-Entonces sabes más o menos que Flama es de cada Anillo ¿no?- Yumi asintió- tu Anillo como Líder, ¿significa que tú tienes la Flama Cielo?- Pero Yumi negó levemente.

-No, mi Flama es Flama Noche- Ante los ojos de miedo de Hina, Yumi le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- No te preocupes mi Flama no es como Vindicare, no esta echa de venganza, esta es…hereditaria, no sabría decirlo con certeza, pero esta Flama parece ser la verdadera Flama de la Noche- Hina asintió y prosiguió con sus preguntas.

-Entonces, ¿qué Flama es la mía?, estoy segura que si tu no poses la Flama Cielo, además de que el color de mi Flama era uno distinto a las otras, debe significar que poseo otra Flama distinta a todas las demás del mundo de Reborn- Yumi se sorprendió de la inteligencia de Hina, pero sonrió, porque también estaba orgullosa de su amiga, pues ella sabía que su amiga era muy lista e intuitiva.

-Tu flama es la del Tornado, por ende, tu serias mi Guardiana del Tornado…b-bueno claro si tu quieres- Yumi se sonrojo levemente mientras se rascaba su mejilla con timidez, Hina la miro por unos segundos con seriedad antes de empezar a sonreír.

-!Claro que seré tu Guardiana del Tornado Yumi¡, somos Familia, debemos apoyarnos entre nosotras- Yumi ante la respuesta de Hina sonrió- además esta es una oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar- Yumi casi se cae por descubrir los deseos ocultos de su ahora Guardiana del Tornado, pero al final solo suspiro y le dio una sonrisa a Hina.

-Bienvenida a mi familia Hina- Yumi le dio una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Hina se sonrojara levemente y saltara a darle un abrazo.

-Yumi debes sonreír mas de esa manera, te vez tan adorable- Hina pego su mejilla y empezó ah acariciarla en la cabeza, haciendo que a Yumi le saliera una gotita en la sien.

-"Solo espero que mi Familia no sea celosa, bueno al parecer ya tengo una Guardiana"- Yumi sonrió al saber que ya tenía una parte de su Familia.

-"Ahora solo falta que le diga a las demás y acepten ser parte de mi Familia Mafiosa…si al menos fuera tan sencillo como suena"- Yumi pensó llorando internamente.

Al parecer ese sería un día muy, muy, muy largo para Yumi.

-"Así que ella es…se parece mucho a ella"- Unas 6 figuras estaban en los arboles cerca de la casa, ellas veían la interacción de Yumi con Hina, después de observarlas durante unos segundos estas 6 figuras desaparecieron.

**~Continuara~**

* * *

**QUE TAL XD si ya lo ultimo esta raro pero es que ya queria publicarlo, pero no se preocupen, ya en el siguiente lo hare mas detallado la aprte de formar la familia, bueno me retiro por ahora bye bye, vean mi perfil para saber los capítulos que subiré pronto XD**

**Me retiro CIAO CIAO**

**dejen reviews y diganme mis errores oh díganme que le falta oh que seria bueno para mejorar mi historia, se los agradecería XD**


End file.
